kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Jezusi
thumb|right|250px|Shtatore e Jezusit në Rio de Zhaneiro, Brazil. Jezusi (8-2 p.e.s. - 29-36 p.e.s. i njohur edhe si Jezusi i Nazaretit) : autor dhe figurë qëndrore e krishterimit, në lidhje me të cilin ai është i njohur si Krishti, (nga greq. hristós - "i mirosuri, i vajisuri" duke përkuar me termin hebraik "messiah") historia e të cilit është e padiskutueshme përmes dëshmive të Krishtit të Besëlidhjes së Re (BR) si edhe nëpërmjet shënimesh të histori-shkruesit hebraik Flavius Josephus (lindur vitin 37/38 vdekur në vitin 100) dhe të histori-shkruesit romak Cornelius Tacitus (53-120). Burimi kryesor i njohurive lidhur me jetën e Jezusit dhe mësimet e tij janë në katër ungjij kanonik të Beslidhjes së Re. Pjesa më e madhe e shkollarëve në fushat e studimeve biblike dhe historisë pajtohen që Jezusi ishte mësues hebre nga Galilea, i cili mendohej edhe si një shërues, u padit për kryengritje kundër Perandorisë Romake, dhe me urdhër të qeveritarit romak Poncit Pilat u dënua me kryqëzim. Pasi ungjijtë nuk ishin shkruar ende, menjeherë pas vdekjes së tij disa nxënës të tij si Gjoni, Luka, Marku dhe Mateu filluan të shkruajnë mbi jetën, veprat dhe bëmat e mësuesit të tyre. Pikëpamjet e të krishterëve mbi Jezusin (njihen edhe si kristologji) janë të ndryshme dhe të ndërlikuara. Shumë të krishterë janë trinitarianë dhe besojnë se Jezusi është Biri i Zotit dhe Zot i mishëruar, dërguar të japë shëlbim (shpëtim) dhe pajtim me Zotin, duke u vetëflijuar si shlyerje e mëkateve të njerzimit. Të krishterët jotrinitarianë përkrahin shpjegime të ndryshme të hyjnisë së Jezusit. Shumë të krishterë besojnë që Jezusi u lind nga një virgjëreshë, u kryqëzua dhe u varros, u ringjall ditën e tretë pas vdekjes trupore, zbriti në ferr ku mundi vdekjen dhe u ngjit në qiell ku rri në anë të djathtë të Zotit Atë deri në Ardhjen e Dytë të tij. Shumë të krishterë besojnë poashtu se Jezusi plotësoi profecitë biblike. Në Islam, Jezusi (i quajtur Isa) mbahet si një nga profetët më të dashur dhe më të rëndësishëm të Perëndisë, një sjellës i shkrimeve hyjnore, dhe gjithashtu Mesia. Myslimanët, sidoqoftë, nuk pajtohen me besimin e të krishterëve mbi kryqëzimin ose hyjninë e Jezusit. Islami mëson se Jezusi është gjallë në parajsë (qiell) dhe do të kthehet në tokë si Mesia në shoqërinë e Mahdit sapo toka të jetë mbushur me mëkate dhe padrejtësi. Kronologji Rrëfimet më të hollësishme mbi lindjen e Jezusit janë të përmbajtura në Ungjillin e Mateut (ndoshta shkruar mes vitit 65 dhe 85 të e.r) dhe Ungjillin e Lukës (ndoshta shkruar mes vitit 65 dhe 100 të e.r). Ka debatime të shumta mbi hollësitë e lindjes së Jezusit madje edhe midis shkollarëve të krishterë, dhe disa shkollarë nuk besojnë të dijnë as vitin ose datën e lindjes apo vdekjes së tij. 'Anno Domini'' (që përkthehet si "në vitin e Zotit tonë"). Ky sistem i bërë në vitin 532, u pranua gati dyqindvjet më vonë dhe u bë kalendari i themeltë në qytetërimin perëndimor për shkak të përkrahjes të kalendarit nga Bede i nderuari. Sidoqoftë, bazuar në një hënë-errësim (eklips hëne), që Jozefus Josephus rrëfen pak kohë para vdekjes së Herodit të Madh (që luan një rol të madh në rrëfimet e Mateut), poashtu edhe një kuptim më të saktë të një rradhe perandorësh romakë, lindja e Jezusit ka qenë gati para vitit 4 p.e.r.. Duke pasur burime të pakta dhe duke u zhvendosur në kohë nga autorët e Besëlidhjes së Re për të vendosur një datëlindje të besueshme tani është praktikisht e vështirë. Data e saktë e vdekjes së Jezusit është gjithashtu e paqartë. Ungjilli i Gjonit e përshkruan kryqëzimin bash para festave të Pashkëve të premten e 14 prillit, të quajtur quartodeciman (katërmbëdhjetë), ndërsa ungjijtë (përveç Markut 14:2) e përshkruajnë Darkën e fundit, menjëherë para kapjes së Jezusit, si e ngrënë e Pashkëve të premten 15 prill. Më tej, hebrenjtë ndiqnin një kalendar hënë-diellor me fazat e hënës si data, duke e ndërlikuar njehsimin e çdo date të saktë në një kalendar diellor. Sipas Gjon P. Majer në "Një hebre anësor" duke u bazuar në prokuratorinë e Poncit Pilat dhe datat e Pashkëve në këto vite, vdekja e tij mund të vendoset më me gjasë më 7 Prill 30 ose më 3 Prill 33 ose më 30 Mars 36. Jeta dhe mësimet bazuar në Ungjijtë Familja dhe jeta e hershme thumb|right|250px|''Adhurimi nga barinjtë'' [[Gerard van Honthorst]] Vetëm dy Ungjij, nga Mateu dhe Luka, përmendin lindjen e Jezusit. Sipas tyre, Jezusi u lind në Betlehem të Judesë nga Maria, një virgjëreshë, nga një mrekulli e Shpirtit të Shenjtë. Luka 1:26-28 kallëzon për engjëllin Gabriel që viziton Marien t´i tregojë asaj se ajo ishte zgjedhur të lindte birin e Zotit. Katolikët e quajnë këtë ngjarje Lajmërimi. I fejuari i Maries, Jozefi, është babai kujdestar i Jezusit, dhe shfaqet vetëm në historitë e fëmijërisë së Jezusit. Me porosinë e fundit të Jezusit që nxënësi i tij i dashur të kujdeset për nënën e tij gjatë kryqëzimit, mund të mendohet që Jozefi të ketë vdekur në kohën e detyrës së Jezusit. Shtëpia e fëmijërisë së Jezusit na paraqitet si Nazareti në Galilea. Përveç një arratisjeje në Egjipt në fëmijëri t´i shpëtonin Masakrës së të pafajshëmve të Herodit (Mateu 2:13-20), dhe një udhëtimi të shkurtër në Tyrus dhe Sidon (Marku 7:31; Mateu 15-21), të gjitha ngjarjet e tjera të Ungjijve vendosen në Judenë e lashtë dhe Samaria (pjesë e krahinës së Judesë), ose në Perea dhe Galile (pjesë e tetrarkisë së Herodit Antipas). Sipas disa gojdhënave hebraike mbi fëmijërinë e Jezusit tregohet se: "njëherë kur një fëmijë i vogël i lagjes së tij ra nga çatia e shtëpisë së tij dhe vdiq, Jezusi shkoi pranë tij dhe e preku duke i thënë "zgjohu", dhe po në atë çast fëmija u ngrit në këmbë dhe rinisi të luante. Poashtu tregohet se njëherë Jezusi luante pranë një përroi dhe formonte me baltë zogj dhe u jepte atyre jetë dhe u thoshte "fluturo" dhe ata më pas fluturonin. Ka edhe histori të tjera hebraike mbi fëmijërinë e Jezusit, por meqë ato nuk mund të merren si të besueshme mbesin një trashëgimi gojore hebraike dhe ato nuk ndodhen në librat kanonike të përzgjedhur nga kisha. Mbi fëmijërinë e Jezusit në moshën 12 vjeçare tek Luka 2:42-51 tregohet edhe ngjarja e "humbjes" së tij në Jeruzalem në festën e pashkëve. Jezusi ndahet nga prindërit e tij pa u vënë re nga ata, dhe shkon në tempull. Prindërit e gjejnë pas tre ditësh në tempullin e Jeruzalemit tek rrinte rreth mësuesve të ligjit duke i dëgjuar ata dhe duke diskutuar me ta. Të gjithë ata që ndodheshin aty habiteshin me diturinë dhe përgjigjet e tija. Pasi e ëma e qortoi për largimin e tij dhe i tregoi se ata e kishin kërkuar atë kudo, ai i´u përgjigj: "Pse më keni kërkuar? A nuk e dini se unë duhet të jem në shtëpinë e atit tim?" Marku dhe Mateu përmendin edhe anëtarët e familjes së Jezusit. Marku tregon se Jezusi "ishte i biri i Maries dhe i afërm i Jakobit, Jozefit, Judës dhe Simonit", dhe thotë poashtu që Jezusi kishte edhe të afërm femërorë. Ungjilli i Lukës tregon se Maria (e ëma) ishte e afërme e Elizabetës, nëna e Gjonit Pagëzues (Luka 1:36). Lidhja midis tyre cilësohet në greqisht "συγγενής" që do të thotë "të afërm gjaku" pra, kushërinj. Detyra Ungjijtë kumtojnë se Jezusi është Mesia dhe Biri i Zotit, dhe "Zot e Perëndi" dërguar të plotësojë Ligjin e Moisiut dhe të profetëve duke flijuar jetën e Tij si një shpagim për njerzimin" dhe "të parathotë lajmin e mirë të mbretërisë së Perëndisë".(Marku 10:45, Luka 4:43, Gjoni 20:31). Ungjijtë gjithashtu pohojnë se Jezusi kreu mrekulli të ndryshme, si shërime, eksorcizma (dëbimin e djajve), ecjen mbi ujë, kthimin e ujit në verë, ringjalljen e disa njerzve nga vdekja, si p.sh. Llazarin (Gjoni 11:1-43) etj. Ata e përshkruajnë Pagëzimin e Jezusit nga Gjon Pagëzori si fillimin e detyrës së tij publike. Sipas Lukës, Gjon Pagëzori kishte filluar predikimin në vitin e pesëmbëdhjetë të Tiberius Caesar, rreth vitit 28 e.r. (Luka 3:1). Luka poashtu kumton se Jezusi ishte rreth të tridhjetave kur ai u pagëzua (Luka 3:23). Ungjilli i Gjonit përshkruan se në kohën e detyrës së Jezusit kishin kaluar tre festa të pashkëve, gjë që lë të mendohet se detyra e Jezusit të ketë zgjatur tre vjet. Jozefusi shënon se Judaizmi në fillim të shekullit të parë njihte katër sekte kryesore: Zelotët, Saduqenët, Farisenjtë, dhe Esenët. Po ashtu , Samaritanët ndiqnin një formë tjetër të fesë izraelite në ndryshim me atë hebrejve që banonin Samarinë, tokën midis Galilesë dhe Judesë. Ungjijtë shënojnë se disa nga nxënësit e Jezusit ishin Zelotë (Luka 6:15) dhe që ai nuk pajtohej me Saduqenët sepse ata nuk besonin në ringjalljen e të vdekurve (Mateu 22:23-32). Marrdhënia midis Jezusit dhe farisenjve ishte më e ndërlikuar. Megjithëse Jezusi i dënoi ata për shtirjen (hipokrizinë)e tyre (Mateu 23:13-28) ai gjithashtu hëngri së bashku me farisenjtë (Luka 7:36-50), mësoi në sinagogat e tyre (Marku 1:21) saktësoi mësimet e tyre për ndjekësit e tij (Mateu 23:1-3) dhe i radhiti farisenjtë, siç ishte Nikodemusi ndër nxënësit e tij (Gjoni 7:50-51). Rrëfimet Ungjillore nuk i përmendin esenët. Sipas Lukës dhe Gjonit, Jezusi poashtu kishte një qëndrim më të lirë në lidhje me samaritanët sesa judenjtë. Kjo është pasqyruar në krahasimin e Samaritanit të Mirë (Luka 10:25-37) dhe predikimit të tij samaritanëve të Shehemit, që përfundoi në konvertimin e tyre (Gjoni 4:1-42). Gjoni shënon edhe një thënie që Jezusi ishte vetë samaritan. thumb|right|250px|Predikimi në mal. Disa nga mësimet më të njohura rrjedhin nga "Predikimi i Malit", i cili përmban ngazëllimin dhe "Lutjen e Hyjit". Ai përdorte shpesh krahasime, si "Biri i Penduar" dhe "krahasimi i Mbjellësit". Mësimet e tij përqendroheshin mbi vetëflijimin pakushte të dashurisë hyjnore për Zotin dhe për të gjithë njerzit. Ai mësoi edhe mbi shërbesën dhe përulësinë, faljen e mëkateve, paqen, besimin, dhe arritjen e jetës së amshuar në "Mbretërinë e Zotit". Shumë njerëz i shpjegojnë Ungjijtë se parashtrojnë që Jezusi kundërshtoi haptazi ritet e ligjit zakonor judaik. Origjinaliteti i Jezusit Të gjithë elementet e mësimit të tij mund të gjenden në Shkrimet hebraike, që u shkruan para tij ose gjatë kohës që jetoi ai. Urdhëri i Zotit dhe dashuria për të afërmin janë me prejardhje judaike. Po ashtu urdhëresa e faljes së armikut. ("Fale padrejtësinë e të afërmit tënd", Ekkl.28,2.) Por Jezusi shkon përtej përvujtërisë së bashkëkohësve të tij. Jezusi është shok i tagrambledhësve dhe mëkatarëve. Mëkatarët janë armiq të Zotit dhe kështu armiq të popullit të tij. Nëse shkohet aq larg në Judaizëm, vëllezërit besimtarë që luten për falje të falen, nuk bëhej fjalë të faleshin "mëkatarët" apo "armiqtë". Për këtë urdhëresa e Jezusit ishte diçka krejtësisht e re: "Unë por ju them, duajini armiqtë tuaj dhe lutuni për ata që ju përndjekin!" Jezusi pranon të sëmurët, të verbërit, të çalët krahë hapur (në Qumran/Kumran ku kishin bashkësinë e tyre Esenët, njerëzit me të meta trupore shpërfilleshin dhe nuk pranoheshin, njeriu duhej të ishte trupërisht e shpirtërisht i shëndoshë që të mund të festonte meshën/liturgjinë) . Ai përsërit pandërprerë se dhuntitë e Zotit janë të pashlyeshme e të pashpagueshme, se ai nuk i do njerëzit për hir (shkak) të meritave dhe bamirësive të tyre, por si njerëz, shembëlltyrë e tij. Jezusi përmbys çdo përfytyrim të marrëdhënies midis Zotit dhe njeriut. Perëndia ishte për judenjte Zoti që kërkon vetëmohim dhe përkushtim. Jezusi e shtjellon atë si dikë, që nuk shikon për merita dhe respekt, kur ai i jep dhuntitë e tija. Jezusi si edhe profetët e mëparshëm të historisë e përbuz idhujtarinë. Monoteizmi biblik që mbështet Jezusi, e çliron botën nga përfytyrime të gabuara të Perëndisë. Ai kërkon dashurinë për armikun, para së gjithash dashurinë për armiqtë e Perëndisë. Një urdhëresë e tillë është në sytë e izraelitëve një përdhosje, sepse ligji u parashkruan, të mbrojnë Perëndinë dhe të asgjësojnë armiqtë e Zotit. Urdhëresa e Jezusit për të dashur edhe armiqtë e Zotit, lëndon çdo përytyrim të judenjve. Pagëzimi dhe tundimi thumb|right|[[Ary Scheffer: Tundimi i Krishtit]] Ungjilli i Markut fillon me pagezimin e Jezusit nga Gjoni Pagezuesi, qe nxenesit biblike e pershkruajne si fillimin e sherbeses popullore te Jezusit. Sipas Markut , Jezusi shkoi te Lumi Jordan ku Gjoni Pagezuesi po predikonte dhe pagezonte turma njerzish. Pasi Jezusi u pagezua dhe u ngrit nga uji, Marku citon: Jezusi "pa qiejte e çarë dhe Shpirti zbriti si nje pellumb tek ai.Dhe nje ze erdhi nga qielli,' Ti je Biri im,i Dashuri; me ty un jam shume i kenaqur' (Mark 1:10-11). Luka shton hollesi kohore se Gjoni Pagezuesi kishte filluar predikimin ne vitin e 15-te te Tiberius Caesar-it, rreth viti 28 e.r (Luka 3:1) dhe qe Jezusi ishte rreth 30 vjeç kur ai u pagezua (Luka 3:23). Mateu dallon nga tregimet e tjera duke e pershkruar nje perpjekje nga Gjoni Pagezuesi te shmange pagezimin. Por Jezusi kembengul, duke pohuar se pagezimi ishte i nevojshem "për te permbushur te gjitha drejtesite" (Mateu 3:15). Duke ndjekur pagezimin e tij, sipas Mateut, Jezusi u dergua ne shkretetire nga Perendia ku ai agjëroi për 40 dite e 40 nete. Aty ai u tundua nga Djalli tre here. Çdo tundim u hodh poshte nga Jezusi me shkrime nga libri i ligjit te perterire (Deutoronimit). Pas tundimit, Jezusi emeroi dishepujt (nxenesit) e tij te pare (Mateu 4:12-22) Kapja, gjykimi dhe vrasja thumb|left|250px|"Krishti para Pilatit", - Mihály Mukácsy 1881 Sipas ungjijve, Jezusi së bashku me nxënësit e tij shkoi në Jeruzalem gjatë festës së Pashkëve. Këtu ai u prit nga një turmë njerzish që donin t´a takonin. Ata e përshëndetën Jezusin duke thirrur "Hosanna! I bekuar është ai që vjen në emër të Zotit! Qoftë i bekuar mbreti i Izraelit!" (Gjoni 12:13-16, Psalmet 118:26). Me hyrjen ngadhnjimtare të tij, Jezusi krijoi trazime në Tempullin e Herodit, pasi përmbysi tryezat e para këmbyesve dhe shitësve të tjerë në tempull (Gjoni 2:13-16). Në po këtë javë të pashkëve, Jezusi mblodhi nxënësit e tij në Kopshtin e Getsemanit për t´u lutur. Këtu ai u kap dhe u mor nga ushtarë romakë me urdhër të Sanhedrinit dhe priftit epror Kaifas (Mateu 26:65-67). Kapja ndodhi fshehtas, natën, për të shmangur ndonjë trazirë, sepse Jezusi ishte shumë i njohur nga popullsia (Marku 14:2). Sipas Lukës, Jezusi u tradhtua nga nxënësi i tij Judas Iskarioti me anën e një puthjeje që do të tregonte se cili ishte i kërkuari. Jezusi e tregoi veten me fjalët "Une jam ai që kërkoni".(Gjoni 18:4-6). Një nga nxënësit e tij, Simon Pjetri rrëmbeu shpatën dhe goditi një ushtar duke i prerë atij veshin. Jezusi menjëhere e shëroi ushtarin, duke qortuar Pjetrin me fjalët: "të gjithë ata që marrin shpatën do të vdesin nëpërmjet saj" (Mateu 26:52). Pas kapjes së tij, nxënësit e tij u arratisën e u fshehën. Jezusi u dërgua në tempullin e hebrenjve ku u pyet nga prifti epror dhe pleqtë, "A je ti Biri i Zotit?", dhe Jezusi u përgjigj "Ti e the vetë që unë jam. (Luka 22:70-71). Jezusi u dënua nga Sanhedrini për blasfemi. Prifti i epërm atëherë i´a dorëzoi Jezusin Poncit Pilat, prefektit romak për t´a gjykuar, duke e paditur për kryengritje me shpalljen si Mbret i Judenjve (Mateu 27:11; Marku 15:12). Para Pilatit, Jezusi u pyet "A je ti mbreti i judenjve?" dhe ai u përgjigj, "Është ashtu si ju e thatë." Sipas ungjijve , Pilati vetë e ndjeu se Jezusi ishte i pafajshëm dhe nuk përbënte ndonjë rrezik për romakët, siç pohonin priftërinjtë judenj, dhe pasiqë ishte zakon që për festën e Pashkëve të lirohej një nga të burgosurit (zakon që nuk përmendet nga burime të tjera, përveç ungjijve), Pilati i afroi turmës të zgjidhte mes Jezusit ose Barabbasë. Turma zgjodhi të lirohej Barabbaja dhe të kryqëzohej Jezusi. thumb|right|250px|"Na jep Barabbanë!", 1910 Pilati lau duart për të treguar se ai ishte i pafajshëm për vendimin e padrejtë (Mateu 27:11-26). Që të katër ungjijtë rrëfejnë se Pilati atëherë urdhëroi që Jezusi të kryqëzohej me një dërrasë të vendosur në majë të kryqit (e njohur si titulus crucis) me shkrimin "Jezusi i Nazaretit, Mbreti i Judenjve." (Titulus crucis shkruhet shpesh si INRI, një emërshkurtim Latin për Iesvs Nazarenvs Rex Ivdaeorvm.) Para kryqëzimit Jezusi u fshikullua publikisht dhe u tall, u pështy nga ushtarët romakë. Një nga ushtarët hoqi tunikën e tij dhe i´a veshi Jezusit, mori pastaj një një tufë gjembash, bëri një kurorë dhe i´a vuri atij në kokë duke thënë :"të falem o mbret i judenjve".Jezusi më pas u detyrua të mbante në kurriz kryqin, në të cilin do të kryqëzohej, gjatë gjithë rrugës për në kodrën e Golgotës. Nga pesha, rrahjet, dhimbjet dhe lodhja, Jezusi rrëzohej shpesh nën peshën e kryqit. Prandaj ai u ndihmua nga një fshatar me emrin Simon nga Kirena (Marku 15,21). Jezusi u kryqëzua së bashku me dy keqbërës të tjerë në kodrën e Golgotës, atëherë para mureve të qytetit të Jeruzalemit. Kjo mënyrë vrasjeje makabre, ishte për atë kohe, në Perandorinë romake e zakonshme për kryengritës, skllevër të arratisur dhe banorë pa qytetari romake. Ajo duhej te frikësonte njerzit dhe dëshmitarët për pjesmarrjen në kryengritje. Kryqëzimi mendohej nga judenjtë si mallkim nga Zoti për përdhosësit e tij (Ligji i përtërirë 21,23; Gal 3,13), që flakeshin tej nga populli i përzgjedhur i Zotit. Ai mund të zgjaste ditë të tëra, gjersa i gozhduari vdiste nga etja ose nga pesha e tij trupore. Rrëfimet para Markut nuk përmendin asnjë hollësi, por paraqesin vetëm ecurinë e ngjarjes: në orën e tretë,...të katërtën,... të nëntën.... Kjo thekson në Zbulesën (Apokalipsin) judaike (Daniel 7,12) planin e paravendosur të Perëndisë. Ringjallja dhe Ngjitja në qiell Sipas ungjijve, Jezusi u ringjall ditën e tretë pas kryqëzimit të tij. Ungjilli i Mateut rrëfen që një engjëll u shfaq pranë varrit të Jezusit dhe njoftoi ringjalljen e tij gruas që shkoi tek varri i tij për t´i bërë shërbimet e fundit. Sipas Lukës ishin dy engjëj që rrinin tek varri i Jezusit, dhe sipas Markut ishte një djalosh i veshur me të bardha. Marku pohon se në mëngjesin e ringjalljes së tij, Jezusi iu shfaq më parë Maria Magdalenës (Mark 16:9). Gjoni pohon se kur Maria po kërkonte në varr trupin e mësuesit, dy engjëj e pyetën atë përse ajo po qante, kur ajo u rrotullua nuk mundi të rinjihte Jezusin, derisa ai i foli asaj në emër. (Gjoni 20:11-18). Veprat e apostujve thotë që Jezusi iu shfaq njerzve të ndryshëm në vende të ndryshme gjatë dyzet ditëve të tjera. Pak orë pas ringjalljes, ai iu shfaq dy udhëtarëve në rrugën për Amvas. Nxënësve të tij të grumbulluar ai iu shfaq mbrëmjen pas ringjalljes. Megjithëse detyra e tij kishte qenë posaçërisht për hebrenjtë, Jezusi tregohet t´i ketë dërguar nxënësit e tij të predikojnë dhe pagëzojnë në të gjithë botën, dhe pastaj hipi në qiell me anë të një reje që e fshehu atë nga sytë e tyre. Sipas Veprave të apostujve, Shën Pali e pa Jezusin gjatë përjetimit të tij në rrugën për në Damask. Jezusi dha fjalën që do të rikthehej për të përmbushur profecite mesianike. Historia Emri Rindërtimi historik i jetës së Jezusit Tekste të mundshme të hershme Çështja e besueshmërisë Ndikime të jashtme në zhvillimin e ungjijve Kristologjia Parapritjet fetare Pikëpamjet e krishtera Pikëpamja Pauline e krishterë Pikëpamje të tjera të ngritura nga Krishtërimi i hershëm Pikëpamjet Islamike Pikëpamjet Judaike Pikëpamjet e feve të tjera Mendime të tjera mbi Jezusin Përplasja kulturore e Jezusit Thënie për Jezusin * Që fëmijë, merrja mësime, si në Bibël ashtu edhe në Talmud. Unë jam hebre, por unë jam i magjepsur nga figura e ndritëshme e Nazarenasit. — Albert Ajnshtajn * Jezusi është tepër kolosal për pendën e frazeologëve, sado mjeshtra qofshin ata. Asnjë njeri nuk mund ta rregullojë Krishterimin me një fjalë të goditur (f.p.f. fjalë të mirë). — Albert Ajnshtajn * Askush nuk mund ta lexojë Ungjillin pa ndjerë praninë e tanishme të Jezusit. Personaliteti i tij pulson në çdo fjalë. Asnjë mit nuk është i mbushur me një jetë të tillë. — Albert Ajnshtajn "What Life Means to Einstein: An Interview by George Sylvester Viereck" The Saturday Evening Post (26 October 1929) p. 17. Shënime Shiko edhe * Ardhja e Dytë e Jezusit * INRI * Krishti * Krishtlindja * Kristologjia * Mrekullitë e Jezusit * Nazareni * Ngjitja e Jezusit në qiell * Ringjallja e Jezusit Lidhje të jashtme Kategoria:Krishter Kategoria:Figura të shenjta Kategoria:Shën Maria Kategoria:Jezu Krishti af:Jesus van Nasaret als:Jesus Christus am:ኢየሱስ an:Chesús de Nazaret ang:Iesus ar:يسوع arc:ܝܫܘܥ arz:يسوع ast:Xesús az:İsa peyğəmbər ba:Ғайса bat-smg:Jiezos Krėstos be:Ісус Хрыстос be-x-old:Ісус Хрыстос bg:Исус Христос bi:Jisas Kraes bm:Yesu Krista bn:যিশু bo:ཡེ་ཤུ། br:Jezuz Nazaret bs:Isus bxr:Иисус Христос ca:Jesús de Natzaret cbk-zam:Jesus cdo:Ià-sŭ ceb:Jesus cs:Ježíš Kristus cu:Їисъ Хрїстъ cv:Иисус Христос cy:Iesu da:Jesus fra Nazaret de:Jesus Christus dsb:Jezus Kristus ee:Yesu Kristo el:Ιησούς Χριστός en:Jesus eo:Jesuo Kristo es:Jesús de Nazaret et:Jeesus eu:Jesus Nazaretekoa ext:Jesucristu fa:عیسی fi:Jeesus fj:Jisu Karisito fo:Jesus fr:Jésus de Nazareth fur:Jesus fy:Jezus Kristus ga:Íosa Críost gan:耶穌 gd:Ìosa Chrìosd gl:Xesús de Nazareth got:���������� �������������� ha:Yesu Kristi hak:Yâ-sû he:ישו hi:ईसा मसीह hif:Jesus hr:Isus ht:Jezi hu:Jézus hy:Հիսուս Քրիստոս ia:Jesus Christo id:Yesus ig:Jisọs Kraịst ilo:Jesus is:Jesús it:Gesù iu:ᐱᐅᓕᑦᓯᔨ/piulitsiji ja:イエス・キリスト jbo:iecu,ys jv:Yesus Kristus ka:იესო ქრისტე kab:Ɛisa kg:Yesu kk:Иса Мәсіх kl:Jiisusi-Kristus kn:ಯೇಸು ಕ್ರಿಸ್ತ ko:예수 ksh:Jesus Christus ku:Îsa kv:Исус Кристос kw:Yesu Krist la:Iesus lad:Yeshu lb:Jesus vun Nazaret lg:Jesu Kristo li:Zjezus Christus lij:Gesû Cristo lmo:Gesü de Nazaret lo:ພະເຍຊູ lt:Jėzus Kristus lv:Jēzus Kristus mg:Jesoa mi:Ihu Karaiti mk:Исус Христос ml:യേശു mn:Есүс Христ ms:Yesus Kristus mt:Ġesù mwl:Jasus na:Jesu Kristo nah:Yeshua Christós nds:Jesus Christus nds-nl:Jezus Christus nl:Christus nn:Jesus no:Jesus Kristus nrm:Jésus-Chrît ny:Yesu Kristu oc:Jèsus os:Йесо Чырысти pa:ਈਸਾ ਮਸੀਹ pdc:Yeesus Grischdus pih:Jesus pl:Jezus Chrystus pms:Gesù ëd Nàsaret ps:عيسى عليه السلام pt:Jesus qu:Jesus rm:Gesu da Nazaret rn:Yezu Kirisitu ro:Iisus din Nazaret ru:Иисус Христос rw:Yesu Kristo sah:Исус sc:Gesùs scn:Gesù Cristu sco:Jesus Christ sh:Isus simple:Jesus sk:Ježiš Kristus sl:Jezus Kristus sm:Iesu Keriso so:Ciise sr:Исус ss:Bukhristu st:Jesu Kreste sv:Jesus sw:Yesu szl:Jezus Chrystus ta:இயேசு கிறித்து te:యేసు tg:Исо th:พระเยซู tk:Isa Pygamber tl:Hesus to:Sīsū Kalaisi tpi:Jisas tr:İsa tt:Ğaysa tw:Yesu Kristo ty:Iesu Mesia ug:ئەيسا مەسىھ uk:Ісус Христос uz:Iso Masih vec:Gesù vi:Giê-su vls:Jezus van Nazareth war:Hesus wo:Yéesu-kristaa wuu:耶稣 xh:UYesu Kristu yi:יוזל yo:Jesu Kristi zh:耶稣 zh-min-nan:Iâ-so͘ zh-yue:耶穌 zu:UJesu Krestu